When working in a computing environment, such as an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) or web browser environment, a plurality of windows are often opened and displayed to a user. Depending on the environment, the windows may comprise, for example, elements such as programs, files, documents, web pages, etc. Additionally, users may have a large number of windows open at any given time, and, especially in a web browser environment, each window may include multiple tabs, making it difficult to navigate through the windows in an efficient and organized manner.